Amidst the Burning Ashes
by Eternal-DreamWriter
Summary: He'd never thought he'll walk the path as 'traitor', a murder. Betraying their trust and breaking the bond with his 'family'. But this was his choice. His only way to protect everyone. After 7yrs timeskip! Manipulative-Zeref. Angst/Drama/Family.


**A/N:** I apologize for the sudden news of remake, but I couldn't stand the awful plot and grammars. I feel really guilty for the amazing people who followed/favorited this story, I'm really sorry for my selfish act. The overall idea is slightly similar to my previous work I deleted, 'Burning Ashes'.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_I do not own Fairy Tail nor I own the amazing story cover. It rightfully belongs to the Author and Artist.

**~Warning:** Cursing, Hints of Gore, Nalu. Genre; Drama/Family/Angst/hint of romance.

**Title:** Amidst The Burning Ashes

**Summary:** _He'd never thought he'll take the path as traitor, betraying **their** trust and breaking the bond. But this was his **choice**, his only way to **protect** everyone._ Natsu Dragneel suddenly disappears from everyone, leaving a unforgivable act of murder. Two months passed after the incident, one day, Fairy Tail and Ex-members of Team Natsu receives the news of recent Independent Guild's elite members taking part of the Grand Magic Games. After 7yrs Time Skip. Drama/Angst/Family. Hints Of NaLu.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~; Prologue ;~**_

Natsu Dragneel watched the fading stars disappear as morning sun took over the April sky. He was already awake when the sun began to lazily ascend into the night sky, the warm rays of light sneaked into his room, showering him with nostalgic warmth. It reminded him of Igneel when he used to sleep next to him. He closed his eyes, his body soaking in the comfortable light. He had always been an early riser, fond of watching the sun as it never failed to rise steadily over the horizon. He opened his eyes once more, not realizing his coal-black eyes turned into crimson shades from the light. Natsu quietly rose from his bed, careful not to wake up his sleeping companion as Happy snuggled deeper into the blankets. He softened his eyes, unlike him Happy always woke up 3 or 4 hours later than him. He fixed the blanket and placed it over his best friend, making sure he won't get sick.

He yawned, still tired from the lack of sleep. He almost tumbled over a book he borrowed from Lucy but he quickly caught himself, his good reflexes prevented him from face-planting into the ground. He lazily scratched his head and picked up the old-looking red book. The title 'Burning Ashes' was on the front cover, elegantly printed with gold lettering and red outlines. He usually didn't read books or never considered reading one, but after seeing his blonde companion reading it more than few times, he got curious and asked her if he could borrow it. (That day, he felt offended when Lucy and literally everyone -even Gray and Erza- asked if he was sick. ) Surprisingly, the book was good. He stumbled over few complicated phrases and words but Erza's lesson during his childhood paid off.

Whenever he came back from missions or had free spare time, it became his routine to read this book.

It was about a young man with blind justice, trying to save everyone from despair but in the end, the so-called 'hero' gets killed by the people he tried to protect. At first, The Fire Dragonslayer felt disgusted (and almost burned the book few times) by the people not being grateful toward the hero for saving them. But after reading it several times, he finally grabbed the concept of the book.

The 'Hero' in this book **kill**ed people who tried to harm his precious friends, mercilessly murdering anyone who tried to hurt them.

But because of that, His 'friends' betrayed him and killed him out of fear.

No matter how hard you try, you can't save everyone at once. There will always be sacrifices to maintain peace. When one tries to save many, there will be some who will fall into despair because of its action. Not everything was about happy endings and true hero saving the day.

He placed the book on his night table.

But that didn't mean he believed in it.

He wanted to protect everyone and his home, Fairy Tail. No matter how hopeless and despairing the situation is.

But sometimes, he thought to himself. Was he... strong enough? What if far more dangerous enemies than Zeref or Acnologia appeared in the future? Would he be able to protect _everyone_ without sacrifice?

"Na... tsu..?"

Natsu turned at the sound of his best friend's loud yawn, abruptly pausing his thoughts as he smiled at Happy's messy bed hair. His blue friend's fur was messy and tangled, his head fur resembling a magnificent Afro.

"Natsu...?" Happy yawned, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Good Morning..."

Suddenly, Natsu narrowed his eyes in realization and blinked in surprise, Happy usually didn't wake up this early... He shrugged, thinking Happy was just hungry.

"Morning Happy." He grinned. "Your fur is messy again." He ruffled Happy's blue fur, chuckling at his friend's annoyed yell.

"C'mon, we gotta pick up Luce and go to the guild." Natsu said, slipping into new pair of clothes, his usual outfit with his white scarf around his neck. "Let's steal her food too!"

"Aye sir..." Happy mumbled, his droopy eyes showed drowsiness but his ears perked up at the mention of food.

Natsu grinned and gently carried Happy on his shoulder. "Ride on my shoulder today buddy, You're still tired from yesterday's mission right?" The blue cat yawned and nodded, securing himself on salmon-headed boy's shoulder. "Aye..."

He strolled over to the wooden door, slipping into his sandals and making sure Happy won't fall. He secured the white scarf around his neck, checking if it's tight enough.

He stepped out the door, leading to a magnificent sight of Magnolia Town, he slowly breathed in the crispy morning air and released a white breath. He slowly looked around the quiet town, It was still disbelieving to think that 7 yrs have passed since the Acnologia incident. His blood ran cold with the morning breeze at the thought of everyone almost died that day. He gritted his teeth, his canine teeth digging into his lip. He needed to get stronger, stronger to protect everyone from Zeref or Acnologia. Without another thought, he ran, feet flying across the icy ground, wet and frozen from recent rain shower. Trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. Natsu noticed the droplets of water falling from tree leaves and branches, He sped up, so he could have the satisfaction of running under them before they landed on him. He grinned, feeling thrill and excitement coursing through his veins as he slid under the tree branch, just before the rain drops fell from the action and thundered behind them.

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked. His speed and reflexes hadn't dulled during the seven years.

"That was close Natsu!" Happy said, his eyes wide from the freezing temperature. "Let's go to Lucy's house and steal her bed~! I'm cold!"

"Kay'kay." Natsu sheepishly grinned, not at least affected by the Magnolia's cold mornings. He didn't feel the cold unless he got hit by a particularly nasty spell from Gray, Not that he'll admit it though. Or during the season of harshest Magnolia's winter storm, when the air itself seemed to freeze over, always biting at his skin.

Before he took another step to get to Luce's house, he widened his eyes in realization. He remembered she wanted her book back by the end of today, promising her yesterday with nonchalant reply of 'Yeah, Yeah. I promise.' To be honest, he wasn't listening to her at all.

"Oh shit." He groaned, he forgot to bring the book with him so he can finally return it to Lucy. He glanced over his shoulder and shrugged, he didn't feel like going back and getting it. Besides, He wanted to reread it anyway.

Suddenly, his instincts tingled, warning him about something. A shiver went up his spine.

He paused, narrowing his eyes, feeling the stare from one of the rooftops.

Someone, no, some_thing_ was watching him.

"Natsu?" Happy yawned, not noticing the pinkette's uncharacteristic dark and serious look on his face.

After few moments of silence, The presence disappeared and alarming feelings faded away, letting Natsu slightly heave a relieved sigh. His tense shoulders considerably relaxed and he noticed his hands were in fists.

"Noth'in!" He grinned, ignoring the nasty knot in his gut. "Let's go to Luce's house."

He didn't want his best friend to worry so he carefully hid his anxiousness and curiosity. He sucked at acting so he slightly turned away his face, Happy always knew he was lying just by watching his facial expression. Good thing his buddy was too sleepy to notice.

He inwardly shivered, not from the weather, but remembering about the ominous presence and eyes.

It was like a beast's gaze, peering into his soul and mind.

**Dark**, _sinister_, and _**menacing**_.

But oddly, it was familiar.

.

.

* * *

(~ **Chapter 1:****_PROLOGUE: The Crimson Eyes Of Dragon_**~)

* * *

.

_Day 3_

.

.

Something wasn't right.

Ever since the day he felt someone -_something_- watching him, He woke up every morning with a fearful scream. His face always dripping with sweat and tears, he sometime noticed his hands were gripping so hard that his nails dug into his palms with blood staining them. He also didn't remember his dreams or nightmares, leaving him feel frustrated and exhausted. Fortunately, Happy didn't notice his screams, always soundlessly sleeping next to him with peaceful look. At first, he wondered why his friend never woke up but he was glad nevertheless, he didn't want his buddy to worry.

His fingers ran through his dampened hair, his spiky bangs slicked back with sweat.

Slowly getting off his bed and tucking Happy in, He stood in front of the bathroom's mirror, pair of dull -_lifeless-_ eyes staring back at him.

Dark bags underneath his eyes, pale face, untamed salmon hair dampened with sweat.

Overall, He looked like shit.

Natsu growled, turning on the sink as he splashed cold water on his face, he ignored the stinging sensation on his palm as he cleanly washed away the old and new blood from his hands. The water dripped from his face as he quickly wiped it with white towel. He carelessly threw it to the ground as he strolled over to his room, changing into his usual attire.

Looking through his messy closet, he pulled out a simple First Aid Kit box he got from Mira, tightly wrapping the white bandages around his hands, he didn't want anyone seeing the injuries on his palm. He huffed and slightly grinned, proud of his work as he adjusted the bandages, it was little messy and unbalanced but overall it felt tolerable.

He turned, his eyes softening at the sight of his best friend still sleeping.

He wasn't planning to tell anyone about his recurring nightmares, He was sure it'll end soon.

Staring at his bandaged hands with dull eyes, he slowly gripped them into tight fists.

He needed to get stronger,

Stronger to protect everyone.

.

.

.

**(~x~)**

.

_Day 5_

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia placed her empty cup on the counter.

Natsu was acting weird lately.

Sure he was grinning and joking around as usual, but in her eyes, it looked forced and painful. Her brown eyes stared at him, trailing down to his bandaged hands. He was getting more and more injuries than usual, especially his hands for some reason. Lucy bit her lip, she was worried about her friend but he refused to tell her anything, always replying with forced bright smile and 'Stop frowning Luce! I'm fine.'

She didn't get why he wouldn't tell her, anyone. He was the one who taught her Fairy Tail is her home, her family. But why was he forcing himself to look cheerful? Trying to hide his emotions and bottling them into a small glass bottle with locked cork, refusing to let anyone open it.

She stood up from her chair and strolled over to Natsu, who was bickering with Gray.

"Natsu."

He turned, his face looking confused. "Yeah Luce?"

Lucy carefully observed his face, noticing small dark bangs underneath his dull eyes and unhealthily pale face. Why didn't she notice this before? She bit her lip and frowned, her eyes showing concern, guilt, and worry. "Are you alright?"

He blinked, taken back by her question and momentarily stared at her, making Lucy slightly fidget under his empty stare.

Natsu grinned, though it looked forced and tired. "Stop frowning Luce! I'm fi-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" She shouted, her fists trembling with barely concealed emotions raging inside of her. Her eyes threatening to spill the overflowing tears and her face slightly turned red with anger. "Why aren't you telling us?!"

Everyone in the guild paused their conversation, directly looking at Natsu and Lucy with wide eyes. Gray looked back and forth between them, looking confused.

The Fire Dragonslayer's eyes turned wide, his dull eyes showing speck of real emotions. "Lu-"

"Aren't we your family? Don't you trust us?" Lucy shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You're the one who told me Fairy Tail is family, home. But you're keeping secrets that's hurting you from us!"

Her hands limply fell to her side, trembling. She hiccuped with tears blurring her vision, unable to hold in her raging emotions. Her eyes widened when Natsu stood up, slightly staring down at her with emotionless eyes. His bandaged hand suddenly patted her head, the corner of his lips tilted into a small smile, a real smile she hadn't seen for long time.

"Thanks Lucy..." He whispered, walking past her as he slowly opened the door. He glanced over his shoulder, grinning with his eyes closed. "Sorry."

The door quietly closed, leaving the guild in absolute silence.

.

.

* * *

**(~XxX~)**

* * *

.

.

_He was dreaming again._

_But this time, it felt different._

_~**Natsu**.~_

_The familiar soft voice spoke, echoing through his mind. 'What?'_

_~**Natsu**, open your eyes.~_

_He hesitated, feeling confused and lost. 'Who the hell are you?'_

_~You'll see me when you open your eyes, **Natsu**.~_

_Forcing his eyes open, he suddenly gasped for air, feeling his chest tighten at the lack of oxygen. Blinding white light prevented his eyes from seeing the shadowed figure in front of him. He wheezed as he fell to his knees, painfully squirming for air. His eyes blurred with tears as his head started to throb with stabbing sensation._

_~**Natsu**, Don't let it deceive you... Fight back, this is not real.~_

_Natsu gritted his teeth, feeling frustrated and angered by the voice. He soundlessly screamed, unable to think as he helplessly gripped his head, his nails digging into the flesh. He struggled, trying to breath. He couldn't think properly as his consciousness slowly began to fade away, drowning deeply in the sea._

_Deeper and deeper into the abyss, feeling of terror and dread filled his heart._

_'No...'_

_The light above him slowly started to disappear as he sunk further down to the darkness._

_'I can't die yet'_

_He snapped his eyes open, glowing with crimson light._

_'They're waiting for me...'_

_Fairy Tail, his home._

_Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, ... Everyone, his family._

_He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to swim through the pitch darkness._

_A small speck of light grew brighter as he swam up, his mind painfully throbbing with unbearable pain._

_'Almost...'_

_The light became brighter, stinging his eyes from the brightness._

_And then-_

_The light embraced him._

_He gasped, greedily inhaling the sweet air._

_xXx_

_._

_._

_._

_Suddenly, He was standing in middle of the nowhere, the void of white nothingness surrounded him._

_"Where the hell am I...?" Natsu whispered, few moments ago he was drowning and gasping for air but now, he felt perfectly fine._

_Suddenly, he heard a clapping sound behind him._

_"Congratulations Natsu... I knew you'll pass my test." The same voice spoke, but quieter and softer than before._

_Natsu widened his eyes and turned, staring face to face with the man who almost killed his friends at the Tenrou Island..._

_Zeref._

_Burning rage blinded his eyes into red, Natsu growled, his face darkening with murderous glare. "Bastard...! Why the hell are you here?!"_

_"I've been watching you for a while... Natsu-kun." Zeref whispered, a hollow smile on his face. "I came to tell you something very important."_

_"Fuck off!" The Fire Dragonslayer hissed, his eyes glazing over with fierce red. "I've got nothing to talk to you!" He lunged forward, raising his fist to punch him._

_However, he was unable to activate his powers, making him widen his eyes in shock as Zeref easily caught the fist._

_"This is my dimension... My world where I can control everything..." He whispered, tightly gripping Natsu's fist, paralyzing him with unknown force. "It's impossible for you to use your Fire Dragon's power here..."_

_"Please forgive me for endangering your friends last time..." A sad, guilty expression took place on Zeref's face. "But I'm here to propose you something... something very important."_

_A beastly, vibrating growl erupted from Natsu's throat. He quickly escaped from the Black Wizard's vice-like hold and took a step back, fiercely glaring at Zeref with hatred. "You're the culprit who's been showing me nightmares!?" He snarled. "What the hell do ya want with me?"_

_Zeref stared, his eyes empty but darker than the darkness itself, making the pinkette feel cautious and uneasy. "Leave Fairy Tail and join me, Natsu."_

_Disbelief and anger colored his face, his glare intensified ten-fold as he readied his fighting stance. "Hell no!"_

_"You don't understand Natsu..." The Black Wizard whispered. "You're endangering your friends just by staying near them... You don't belong with them."_

_Natsu widened his eyes. Him? Endangering everyone? Not belonging in Fairy Tail? He growled. "Enough with your crap! I'm not believing your bullshits!"_

_Zeref shook his head. "You have the potential to defeat me, Natsu. You have a monster living within you, seeking for blood and death. But most of all... Power." His eyes softened with ominous glint. "You're the same as me and Acnologia."_

_"I need to get stronger to protect my friends but I'm not planning to kill anyone! " Natsu growled, baring his fangs and his eyes glowed with crimson light "I'll just train and train everyday to become stronger with everyone and protect Fairy Tail! I'm different from you! I have a family I can rely on and fight side by side, protecting each other's back!"_

___Pair of scarlet eyes darkened, glaring with fierceness and anger._

_"There's no way in **hell**-_

_Blazing inferno of crimson flames erupted around Natsu, gathering around his feet. _

_-I'm leaving my family!"_

_Zeref unblinkingly stared at the flames, his face showing speck of surprise before he smiled, a hollow but slightly happy smile on his face. "Expected of my executioner... Natsu, I was right about you becoming part of us. You defied everything I created in this dream world, you fought back your nightmares... You definitely belong with my other companions. Someday, you will understand and you'll leave your so-called 'home' with your own choice... You'll unlock your true potential soon, very soon..."_

_Natsu opened his mouth to protest but Zeref simply smiled, flicking his wrist. Suddenly, The unstoppable ablaze of darkness appeared from his shadow. The abyss stretched across the area, swallowing everything._

_The slithering black shadow easily devoured the flames, obliterating it along with the light, as absolute darkness conquered the dimension. The black aura enshrouded the brightness, making everything turn into pitch-darkness, choking Natsu with suffocating emotions of despair and wickedness._

_His pale face glowed with his pair of glowing demonic red eyes, a small smile tilting his lip._

"_**Until we meet again, Natsu**_."

* * *

xX **A**_midst_**T**_he_**B**_urning_**A**_shes_ Xx

* * *

He woke up, panting and sweating, his eyes wide with anxiety.

"Zeref..." He gritted his teeth, trying to contain his raging emotions. This was the first time he'd actually remembered his recurring nightmares, finally understanding why he was having it.

But why?

Why _him_?

He sighed, irritated and confused. What did Zeref meant by a _monster_ living inside of him? Sure he mercilessly beat up anyone who talks bad or hurt his friends but he never stole a life, it was a hidden law in Fairy Tail, never killing the enemies no matter how sinful and evil they were.

The first ray of sunlight started to peek through his room and Natsu palmed his eyes, a tired and sleepy look on his face. For some reason, he didn't feel like getting up from his bed. He heard a shuffling sound beside him and he turned to see Happy waking up, yawning and rubbing his drowsy eyes.

"Morning Natsu..." The blue feline sleepily greeted his best friend, staring at the pinkette with half-lidded eyes.

Natsu softly grinned and ruffled his friend's messy bed hair. "Morn'in Happy."

It was just a dream, a _nightmare_.

It wasn't real.

He would never leave Fairy Tail and his family.

...-But he couldn't shake off the uneasiness from his shoulder.

.

.

**(**~X_**x**_ * _**x**_X~**)**

.

_April_

.

_Day 7_

_._

_._

They were at the beach, training and preparing for the up-coming Grand Magic Games in July. They had three months to train and slowly restore their Magic Power that had been sealed for 7 years. Natsu quietly sighed, looking around the sandy beach with slightly tired expression on his face. The nightmare finally stopped but somehow he always woke up exhausted and drained. He shielded his eyes from the blazing sunlight, watching Happy and Charla building sand castles, Gray and Erza individually training, Levi helping Wendy read the notes given by Porlyusica...

"Natsu?"

His eyes widened at the familiar voice, turning to see Lucy with her bikini, her face slightly frowning with concern shining her brown eyes. Since their 'fight' in the guild, their bond became strained and uncomfortable, but he was the one who always avoided her and pushed her away. Natsu bit his lip and looked away from her worried expression, shame and guilt painfully choking his throat as he swallowed his rising words of apologies to her. Ironically, even though he consistently barge into enemy's base without fear or doubt, he didn't have the courage to look into her eyes.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, trying to ignore the peering stare from the blonde.

"..." Wordlessly, Lucy reached for his wrist, softly gripping around it. "Were you always this skinny...?" She whispered, heavy with worry and motherly care.

He inwardly flinched at her tone and sheepishly grinned, gently pushing away her hand. "I'm fine Luce." He saw her narrowing eyes and quickly added. "Come on, We gotta train for the up-coming Grand Magic Games!"

He ruffled her hair, slightly messing up her pig-tails. "We'll definitely make Fairy Tail the Number 1 guild in the Fiore again!"

She blinked, surprised by his sudden enthusiasm and smiled, relief and happiness coloring her brightening face. "Of course!" She turned, glancing over her shoulder with a smile, and gave him thumbs-up. "Just you watch! I'll definitely lead my guild to victory!" She jogged, joining with Levi and Wendy as she excitedly talked, her face far more relaxed and joyful.

Natsu waited until he was sure Lucy was out of earshot before he released a quiet whisper. "..Sorry Luce." He felt bad for lying to her about 'feeling better' thing. But he was relieved to see her happy again and he wasn't planning to tell anyone about Zeref, They had more important things to worry about.

"Oi, Flame-Brain."

"Natsu, May I talk to you?"

He groaned. Oh god, Not these two... He slowly turned, staring face to face with Erza and Gray. The Ice Mage uncharacteristically had darker and serious look on his face with his arms crossed. While Erza seemed calmer and cool, her eyes showed opposite effects, burning brightly with fierceness and anger.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied tiredly, he didn't feel like talking to them right at this moment.

At his nonchalant reply, Both looked startled at the lack of emotion in it, not the usual brashness or passionate tone like they expected. The scarlet Knight quickly snapped out from her surprise, her stern expression slowly melted to concern and worry look on her face. "I wanted to ask about your strange behavior lately... Are you alright Natsu?"

Natsu sighed, rubbing back of his head, and irritably said. "I'm fine." He didn't want Erza to worry about him, he always hated it when she looked sad or worried.

"You suck at lying Ash-breath." Gray said, his gaze fixed on his rival's pale face. "You look like shit." The Ice Mage slightly flinched when he turned his dull,_ lifeless_, cobalt-black eyes at him. He couldn't help but worry about his brother-like friend, he looked like he would fall over any moment.

"Thanks for mentioning it out loud, Ice Princess." Natsu retorted weakly, an undertone of anger lacing his tone. "But I feel fine, stop pestering me about it. I just feel tired from the missions." But his voice lacked conviction despite his words because he knew they were right, he did look like someone who'd gone through a war or something.

"Have you talked to Wendy or Master about it?" Erza persistently asked, not backing down. Her dark brown eyes narrowing in concern as she stared at her little brother-like friend's tired eyes.

"No, and I'm planning to keep it that way." He stated, A barely audible sigh escaped his lips. "I'll feel better soon if I sleep and eat more." Lies. He couldn't sleep at night and he felt like vomiting whenever he took a mouthful of food.

"Look, I gotta train." Natsu closed his eyes, turning to leave. "Later."

Their unwavering stares bored into his back as he walked away.

_You're endangering your friends just by staying near them...-_

_-You don't **belong** with them._

His body felt heavier by each step he took, he carefully made his way to the beach's cliff-side, isolating himself from others and making sure no one was around him. He slowly sat on the edge, feeling the ocean breeze brush past him, his bangs tickling his cheeks. Natsu closed his eyes, _his_ words kept on coming back, haunting his mind with lies and nightmares. No matter how many times he'd tried to convince himself that it was just a stupid _dream_, that bastard refused to stay out of his head. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at his palms, feeling slick and wet sensation as he watched trickle of blood stream down his hands, noticing he was gripping his fist too tightly. This was becoming a habit, He mused and simply ignored the small injuries. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting here, blandly watching the sun dipped closer to the horizon. The brilliant blue of the sea faded to a murky grey as the sky shifted its color to bright orange, soft red and then deep scarlet.

Soft waves slapped sloppily against the cliff he was sitting on, followed by the faint hiss of sea foam evaporating at the contact. Cobalt-black eyes softened, letting relaxation and calmness dull his senses. It was peaceful... It reminded him of times when he used to come fishing with Happy, always fighting over which fish was bigger. He chuckled, old memories resurfacing and nostalgic feelings overcame him, he should invite his best friend for fishing sometime soon... They hadn't done it for a while.

"NATSU~!"

It was Happy, gliding across the sky with his wings. He halted in front of Natsu, flailing his small arms with urgent look on his face. "Where were you! I was looking for you everywhere! Vergo said there's a crisis at the Celestial World and she wants us to visit there ASAP~!"

Natsu blinked, raising his brow. "Crisis?" Oddly, he felt like this was just a joke.

"Aye!" Happy vigorously nodded, still flailing his arms. "We gotta help them!" Suddenly, The blue cat paused and widened his eyes, staring at Natsu's hands. "N-Natsu! W-what happened to your hands!?"

Hands?

Natsu looked down and inwardly cursed, He forgot to hide his slightly bleeding palms.

"I..." He sheepishly rubbed back of his head, slightly looking away. He sucked at lying. "I got ambushed by cats... Mafia cats..."

Oh god, he knew he was never good at brain-things or acting but this was just ridiculous. Ambushed by Mafia cats? Totally uncool.

"M-Mafia Cats?!" Happy fearfully looked around, widening his eyes. "W-where!"

Good thing Happy had one of those oblivious moments. "Don't worry, I kicked their asses." Natsu grinned and gave him thumbs-up. "But I gotta visit Master about something... so you guys can go there without me k?"

Happy blinked, tilting his head. "Talk about what?"

"Further discussion about Mafia Cats."

Happy's eyes twinkled with awe. "I can't believe you defeated them Natsu!" He turned to leave, his wings flapping. "Aye! I'll go tell everyone!"

"Happy."

The Blue feline halted, turning to see his friend who had the look of... sad expression. "Aye...?"

"Let's go fishing after you come back." Natsu grinned.

Happy brightly smiled and enthusiastically nodded. "Aye sir!"

"It's a promise then." He reached forward, fist bumping with Happy.

"Aye, Promise!"

.

.

.

_April_

_Day 14_

_._

_._

A week passed after Lucy and others went to visit the Celestial Spirit World.

They hadn't come back yet.

Soon after Natsu learned from Master that there was a time difference between the Spirit World and Earth land. A day over there equaled three months here, meaning they wasted their precious time to train for the Grand Magic Games.

Natsu grinned, He couldn't wait to tease them.

Suddenly, his steps came to a halt and stared at the water's reflection, pair of dull eyes staring back at him. He sighed, he was still feeling crappy and the lack of sleep was making him irritated and exhausted. Yesterday, He reluctantly visited Porlyusica (by Makarov's demand, who noticed his strange behavior for some time.) and received few powerful sleep pills (and wrath of her broom.) He fiddled with the small glass bottle that contained the sleeping pills and slightly groaned at the emitting stench, he could still smell the medical scent from the container, he always hated the unpleasant odor from herbs or medicines.

The sun had already descended a while ago, letting the moon shine the Magnolia Town. He was about to continue his way back to his house, before pausing when unfamiliar voice echoed through the streetlit alley.

"Those trashes will pay...!"

"Calm down, Leader!"

"How can I be fucking calm when those Fairy Tail pests mocked us?! They took away our glory and wealth!" Banboster, The guildmaster of Twilight Ogre, growled. "Tomorrow... We're going to send a surprise attack against them!" A dark, evil smile appeared upon his chubby face. "I have few council members on my side, who also hates the Fairy Tail's guts, they'll be helping us out eliminating those fairy trash."

Hiding and eavesdropping behind the wall, The pink-haired mage narrowed his eyes as burning anger flowed through his veins. Surprise Attack? He was going to enjoy beating up these bastards to pulp.

**See...? There are people who wants your friends dead... How unforgivable.**

A familiar, dark voice whispered.

Natsu growled and clenched his hands into fist, not noticing the glass container that contained his sleeping pills shattered from the action. "Go the fuck away...! I can take care of this myself." He whispered, trying to ignore the voice in his head. He bit back the scream as unbearable pain washed over his head, his mind unable to bear the torturous agony and strain.

**You want to hurt them right Natsu...? But that won't satisfy your desire...**

"T-the council members?!" One of Banboster's minion, Thibault, widened his eyes. "B-but isn't a crime to kill the guild members? We'll be sent to prison if we get caught!"

"That's why they're going to help us out by hiding our proof idiot!" Banboster harshly whispered, making sure no one will hear them. "They'll just make up random shit about group of criminals attacked Fairy Tail in middle of the night, mercilessly killing everyone."

A perverted, disgusting smirk lifted his fat lip. "But I'm planning to keep the women alive... I'll love to repay back the white-haired and scarlet-haired bitches who attacked us last time... Too bad the scarlet one seems to be somewhere else. I'm also interested in the blondie bitch too, Bet she'll moan like a female do-"

_**/****CRACK****/**_

Barabonster's head suddenly slammed against the wall beside him, a vice-like hold on his skull as he flung forward, face-planting on the ground. The guild master groaned in agony and pain, gripping his bleeding head with look of fear and anger on his face. "Who the hell are you?!"

"B-boss!" Thibault uncontrollably shivered, staring at the familiar face with absolute terror. "T-this guy is..."

A shadowed figure with glowing crimson eyes glared at them, making the duo shiver at the dark and bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

He took a step toward them, a mad glint in his pair of glowing demonic red eyes, and darkly chuckled.

**They don't deserve to live after what they had done to your friends for seven years...**

**Tormenting them...**

**Enjoying their pain and despair...**

**For seven years, Your _family_ lived through shame and sadness because of them.**

A burst of menacing aura exploded along with the crimson and orange inferno, surrounding them into fiery tornado.

**Kill them, Natsu.**

He lunged forward, the blazing inferno closing around the Twilight Ogre Guild Master and his underling.

Screams of terror and pain pierced through the moonlit night, coating the sky and walls into scarlet color.

.

.

.

A lone figure walked through the empty street, dragging two bodies behind him with their clothes wet with red substance, a burnt metallic odor emitted from the corpses. Their skins were charcoal-like with bones sticking out everywhere, they didn't look like human anymore but mass of rotten flesh, mercilessly beaten up until their face turned mushy and unidentifiable.

He stood in front of the Twilight Ogre Guild, kicking the door open, the members turned to look at the young man standing across them with drenched clothes. The white scarf around his neck was slightly stained with red spots of blood. His bangs were dripping with blood and his face looked pale, looking like emotionless puppet.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the members shouted, slightly shaken by the serial killer-looking boy staring at them with dull and lifeless cobalt black eyes.

The figure didn't respond and simply threw the two corpses to the ground, earning gasps and screams at the gruesome sight, few of them had to turn away to vomit their recent dinner.

"I-is that... Master Banaboster?"

"No way... then.. is that Thibault?!"

"Y-You bastard!" One of the Twilight Ogre mage shouted with tears streaming down his face. "How dare you kill them!"

Tongues of slithering flames came into existence and lashed out of nowhere, taking the mages by surprise. The boy smiled, an empty and dark smile flitting across his pale face. Pair of glowing crimson eyes burned with the fierce inferno around him, destroying and burning the guild into ashes. The mages screamed in fear and panic, desperately looking for escape but the flames blocked their path, mercilessly burning dozen of them alive as it slithered across the floor.

"N-NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS..! SOMEONE! WATER! P-PLEASE..."

"Why won't our magic work?!" The mage shouted in panic, trying to use his water magic to extinguish the crimson flames but it simply burned brighter and wrapped around the mages, swallowing their last screams of agony along with their corpses.

"Why..." The last surviving mage gurgled, a vice-like grip around his throat. "W-why are you doing this to us..."

The boy tightened his hold, chocking the man alive, his glowing crimson eyes darkening with murderous desires. A hollow yet bloodthirsty smile appeared upon his bloodied face, the glowing flames and ashes surrounded him, along with the corpses and rotten flesh laid across the burning guild.

"_**Die**_."

His hand curled around the neck, effortlessly cracking it as the corpse fell from his grip.

As the the burning ashes showered around the boy, a dreadful laughter escaped him, as he stood in middle of the corpses and rotten flesh.

However, there was no one who can notice the tears streaming down his face.

Even though he was laughing, the depth of agony and grief clearly showed through his crying eyes.

_Alone,_

_In the burning **hell**_,

_The boy continued to laugh as the **ashes** ascended to the scarlet **heaven**._

.

.

.

* * *

**Xx** _Goodbye_** Xx**

* * *

.

.

_June 25_

.

.

"E-eh...?"

Lucy and others stood by the beach side, back from the Celestial Spirit World, it was actually a Welcome-Back party planned by the Spiritual spirits and the Spirit King. However, everyone was in pit of despair after learning that they wasted their precious three months of training. Even though they only stayed there for a day, time flew pass 3 months in the Earth Land, much to the group's despair. They only had remaining five days to train for the Grand Magic Games...

But that wasn't the problem.

"C-can you please repeat that again...?" Lucy weakly smiled, unable to believe the words from Jelall.

At first she was awestruck and surprised to meet three familiar faces; Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. Apparently, they joined a new independent called 'Crime Sorcière', a guild whose single purpose is to erase all the darkness brought by Zeref and the Dark Guilds. Everyone was happy to see them trying to do good, especially Erza, who was relieved to know that her childhood 'friend' turned back to normal.

But the joyful and comforting atmosphere instantly disappeared when Jellal told them horrific and disbelieving news.

"You guys didn't know about it...?" Jellal asked, looking guilty and uncomfortable as he watched everyone's grief-stricken faces.

Happy's face was blank, his eyes wide with shimmering tears, he motionlessly stood beside the Ice Mage who was trembling from rage or despair.

"Jellal... Please tell me this is a joke ..." The scarlet night whispered, her eyes wide with despair and grief. "This can't be happening...!"

"Erza-san..." Wendy hiccuped, tears falling from her eyes. "I-it can't be true right? There's no way h-he'll..." She cried as Charle tried to comfort her.

"Jellal-san..."

Jellal turned to the blonde, noticing her eyes watering with tears and blood drained away from her paling face, and was about to comfort her but instantly refrained himself. No, they needed to know the truth.

"Yes, it's true..."

He turned away to hide his saddening face.

"Two months ago... There was a bloody massacre in the guild called Twilight Ogre, mercilessly killing everyone and burning their corpses to ashes."

Jellal closed his eyes.

"It has been revealed that Natsu Dragneel is the murderer."

.

.

.

_End of Chapter 1_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
